


Боевые товарищи

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, softly_play



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Planet Hulk (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Стив находит и освобождает своего боевого товарища Баки.





	Боевые товарищи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warbound Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749449) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



> Переведено по заявке. Альтернативный вариант развития истории «Планеты Халка». Немного принудительного гета.  
> Беты: **SemechkaBlack** и **Thomas Earl**.

– Говори! – зарычал Стив, сильнее надавливая остриём топора на горло Мастера. – Где Баки?

Мастер сглотнул, и тонкая струйка крови потекла по лезвию. 

– Я… Я не знаю! Отпусти меня!

Стив убрал топор и притянул пленника ближе.

– Тогда ты мне не нужен. 

Он взглянул на Дьявола, своего верного товарища – единственного, с тех пор как полгода назад пропал Баки. Он сильно оттолкнул Мастера, так, что тот упал на землю у ног Дьявола. Динозавр опустил голову, открыл огромную зубастую пасть и рыкнул. Мастер сжался и всхлипнул – обычная реакция, когда оказываешься перед шестиметровым красным тираннозавром.

– Нет, пожалуйста, нет! Я расскажу, я всё расскажу! Пожалуйста!

– Подожди, Дьявол, – сказал Стив, похлопав напарника по боку. Динозавр подчинился и шагнул назад, раздражённо фыркнув. Стив ступил ногой на грудь мужчине.

– Твой товарищ у Красного Короля, – тут же выдал Мастер.

– Почему? – спросил Стив, придавливая его сильнее.

– Я… Я задолжал, – ответил тот, сильно потея. От него разило злостью и страхом. – Он бы согласился простить долг, только предложи я своего лучшего бойца.

От ярости у Стива покраснело в глазах.

– Тогда тебе стоило обменять всех нас, – сказал он. Дьявол согласно фыркнул.

– Ты хорошо сражаешься только пока на твоей стороне это чудовище, – проговорил мужчина, пытаясь гордо выпятить подбородок.

– Он не чудовище, а мой брат, и он верен Баки так же, как и я. – Стив присел рядом. – Скажи мне. Почему ты думал, что переживёшь сегодняшний день?

Мужчина покачал головой.

– Ты меня не убьёшь, ошейник не…

– Этот ошейник? – спросил Стив, срывая с шеи полоску металла. – Который я отключил утром?

– Как?

– Твои охранники не так хороши, как тебе кажется.

Теперь Мастер испугался по-настоящему: дрожа, он сложил ладони в умоляющем жесте и зажмурился.

– Пожалуйста, пощади меня, я дам тебе что угодно. Что угодно – золото, титул, земли…

Стив схватил его за атласные лацканы и дёрнул вверх, вынуждая встать на колени, и наклонился, пока их глаза не оказались на одном уровне.

– Золото? Земли? У тебя нет ничего, что мне нужно. – Он дал волю гневу, зная, как от этого искажаются голос и черты лица, и чувствуя, как разгораются яростью глаза. – Мне нужен только Баки.

– Я обращусь с просьбой к Красному Королю, я буду просить освободить Баки, обменять его на кого-нибудь другого, я буду…

– Нет, – сказал Стив, – не будешь. – Он отступил, кивнул Дьяволу и пошёл прочь.

* * *

Подъём до замка был изнурительным, лучи стареющего красного солнца обжигали кожу Стива. Он был выносливее обычного человека, но воздух здесь был настолько переполнен гамма-радиацией, что даже его лёгкие болели. Но он справился. Он достиг главных врат замка, но, к его удивлению, страже было на него наплевать. Он вошёл, и, хотя коридор был полон халков, они тоже не обращали на него внимания, как и те, что были снаружи. Только когда он дошёл до середины, его остановил большой красный халк.

– Стоять! Говори, что тебе нужно, – велел он, подкрепляя свои слова тычком копья.

– Я требую встречи с Красным Королём, – ответил Стив без предисловий.

Халк-стражник хмыкнул.

– Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать.

– Встреча состоится.

Мужчина, одетый в красное и белое, с пернатым плащом за спиной и золотым клювом, изгибающимся над его головой, вошёл в зал через широкую арку. Сокол. Стив слышал про него: правая рука Короля, сильный волшебник, способный противостоять даже Стрэнджу. Халки упали на колени и склонили головы. Сокол остановился перед Стивом, схватил за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Его собственные были жёлтыми, словно он был рептилией, как Дьявол, и вдобавок они переливались магией.

– Вашу просьбу выслушают, – сказал он и тут же потерял интерес к Стиву, развернулся на каблуках и ушёл обратно через арку.

Халки, державшие Стива, встали, резко потянув его за собой, и повели вперёд – в тронный зал. Он был похож на пещеру и отделан таким же грубым камнем, что и остальной замок, но украшен иначе, изящнее. На полу был вырезан бесконечно повторяющийся узор: символ Красного Короля – песочные часы – стал тёмно-красным от пропитавших его многочисленных слоёв крови. По крайней мере, Стив думал, что это была кровь. 

Сокол стоял в центре зала. Огромный каменный трон за ним был пуст.

– Его Величество Красный Король! – объявил он, широко расправив крылья и закрыв Стиву весь вид.

Все халки, собравшиеся в зале, преклонили колено и опустили головы. Толчком они заставили склониться и Стива.

– На колени, – прорычал один из них, ударив его по затылку, и уставился в пол, как остальные.

Царила полная тишина, но когда вошёл Король, по залу пронёсся поток холодного воздуха, словно повеяло властью и могуществом. 

– Да здравствует Красный Король! – произнёс Сокол, и его голос звучал особенно громко в тишине.

Халки вокруг него вскочили на ноги, и зал наполнился громким криком, когда они начали скандировать единственное слово, звучавшее для Стива как «вдова».

– Встань, человечишка, – сказал халк справа, дёргая Стива вверх. 

Сокол сложил крылья, и Стив наконец-то увидел Красного Короля. Она была прекрасна.

Король улыбнулась Стиву с таким видом, словно привыкла, чтобы её боялись. Она была человеком. С прямыми рыжими волосами до плеч, она была на добрый фут ниже Стива и, по крайней мере, на три фута ниже обычного халка. Стиву хотелось завоевать её благосклонность, но не потому, что она сидела на троне, – он желал этого из-за жёсткой линии губ и пронзительного взгляда.

– Тебя прислал Дум, – сказала она вместо приветствия.

– Да, – начал Стив. – Но…

– Будешь ли ты пытаться убить Нас, как остальные?

Халки рассмеялись, будто даже мысль об этом была смехотворной.

– Я не имею ничего против вас. – Стив облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. – Ваше Величество. – Он расправил плечи и поднял голову, заставляя себя посмотреть ей в глаза. – Я пришёл лишь просить об освобождении пленника.

– Не в Наших обычаях брать пленников, – спокойно сказала Король. – Если враги переходят Нам дорогу, Мы предпочитаем перерезать им горло.

Стив сглотнул, усмиряя свой гнев.

– Но сейчас у вас есть пленник.

– Возможно.

– Прошу вас, Ваше Величество. Его зовут Джеймс, Джеймс Барнс, и он мой…

– Тебе не знакомы Наши обычаи, истребитель животных, поэтому Мы простим тебя в этот раз. – Она подалась вперёд и заговорила очень тихо: – Здесь нет ничего твоего. Всё здесь принадлежит только Нам.

Стив сжал кулаки, услышав, как громко хрустнули пальцы в последовавшей за её словами тишине, но сдержался.

– Джеймс Барнс пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти мне жизнь. И я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы спасти его.

– Ты считаешь, что он всё ещё жив.

– Он жив, – сказал Стив.

– Твой голос звучит уверенно, истребитель животных. Расскажи Нам, почему ты так убеждён в этом?

– Потому что мы товарищи. И в бою, и в жизни. – Сердце Стива сжалось от тоски. – Если бы он умер, я бы это почувствовал.

Король подняла бровь и усмехнулась.

– Романтик. Необычно.

Стив склонил голову.

– Скажите, что я должен сделать, чтобы вы освободили его.

– Освободили? – Она рассмеялась чистым звонким смехом, отразившимся от стен, словно звон колокольчиков. – Ты хочешь спасти его или освободить? Это совершенно разные вещи. – Она откинулась на спинку трона. – Мы сохраняли ему жизнь всё это время. Почему ты думаешь, что он в опасности?

Стив сглотнул.

– Ваше Величество, вы сказали, что не в ваших обычаях держать пленников.

– Мы и не держим. Но этот оказался… занятным для Нас. – Она пренебрежительно кивнула на толпу халков. – Эти животные ничего не знают об удовольствии. Но Джеймс… – Она встала, и халки вновь пали ниц. Она подошла к самому краю возвышения и наклонилась к Стиву так, что её тонкие рыжие волосы коснулись его щеки. – У него такие умелые пальцы и очаровательно ловкий язык…

Щёки Стива покраснели от ярости, и он схватил королеву за горло.

Она улыбнулась и вцепилась в его запястье пальцами, твёрдыми, как сталь. Он тут же разжал ладонь, вскрикнув от боли. И быстрее, чем Стив успел среагировать, она схватила его за ремни нагрудной брони, подняла, будто он ничего не весил, и швырнула в центр тронного зала. Халки продолжали неподвижно стоять на коленях, и это пугало сильнее, чем если бы они его атаковали.

Стив приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на Короля, ожидая мести. Но, казалось, она ни капли не разозлилась. Совсем наоборот. 

– Твоё страстное пренебрежение собственной жизнью убедило Нас. – Она вернулась на трон. – Ты мог слышать о Нас иное, но Мы не тираны. Мы правим справедливо. Будь это не так, халки не стали бы терпеть Нас на троне. Мы правим, потому что Мы сильнейшие, но к товарищеским узам Мы относимся серьёзно. Если он твой, то так тому и быть, Мы не будем удерживать его силой. Но ты должен Нас убедить.

Она подняла тонкокостную руку, и три серых халка справа от неё выступили вперёд.

– Приведите Нашего Зимнего, – велела она.

Халки поклонились и ушли через врата за троном.

Королева подозвала Стива лёгким взмахом руки. Он поднялся на ноги и осторожно подошёл к трону. Теперь Стив знал, на что она способна, и не собирался действовать бездумно. Ему был нужен план. Если Баки действительно у неё, то подходящий момент скоро наступит. Они смогут придумать что-нибудь вместе. Им для этого не надо даже разговаривать – они всегда знали, что на уме друг у друга. Вместе у них точно был шанс выстоять против армии халков, но Король… Надо быть осторожными. И быстрыми. Возможно, если удастся её связать…

– Он будет смотреть, но его самого видно не будет, – сказала Король.

Сокол вышел из тени к королевскому трону, и Стив задумался, стоял ли он там всё это время. Он уставился на Стива своими странными глазами так, что у того по коже побежали мурашки.

Раздражённое ворчание у ворот привлекло его внимание. Оно было знакомым, Стив слышал его с десяток раз на поле боя – когда Баки был ранен, а Стиву приходилось вытаскивать пули у него из ноги.

Баки.

На нём была ненатянутая цепь, проходящая от скованных запястий к ошейнику на горле. Он всё ещё был одет в броню, и Стив не увидел никаких иных повреждений, кроме тех, что остались после их последнего совместного боя на Арене Смерти. Это немного успокоило Стива: Баки выглядел здоровым, его кормили, и у него не было новых шрамов. Но всё же он был здесь пленником и…

– Баки! – закричал Стив, не в силах сдержаться. Никакой реакции. Баки смотрел в пол, пока халки вели его к трону, а потом заставили встать на колени перед возвышением, как и Стива несколько минут назад.

– Баки! Я тут!

«Он не может услышать вас, Капитан, или увидеть, – прогремел голос Сокола в голове у Стива. – Вы будете смотреть, но останетесь неувиденным и неуслышанным».

«Товарищи отзываются на прикосновения. Если Зимний отзовётся на твоё прикосновение сильнее, чем на Наше, Мы будем считать, что он уже связан узами, и ты можешь просить Нас о его освобождении. У тебя будет один шанс вернуть его себе, – сказала Король, забирая цепь Баки у стражника. – Но сначала Мы напомним ему, что он потеряет, если уйдёт».

Она потянула цепь, и Баки поднялся. Она осторожно расстегнула ошейник и позволила ему упасть, так что он остался болтаться между скованных рук.

– Оставьте нас! – приказала Король, и её сильный голос прокатился по всему залу. Собравшиеся здесь халки, как один, направились к выходу, ужасающе быстро повинуясь приказу. Остались лишь Стив, Баки и Красный Король. Даже Сокол снова растворился в тени.

Когда Стив увидел Баки, его сердце забилось чаще. Ему так сильно захотелось вновь коснуться его, что от желания заболело всё тело, не только сердце. Как выдастся возможность, он сломает оковы, и они убегут. Они найдут тихое и безопасное местечко, подальше от боёв на арене, от халков, от Дума, и смогут наконец жить мирно, смогут…

Резкий вдох Баки привлёк внимание Стива. Король притянула Баки ближе и начала водить острыми ногтями по его груди, задевая соски. Она снова потянула за цепь, заставляя его склониться ближе, положила ладонь на затылок и поцеловала.

Стива смотрел на них, и его кровь кипела от гнева. Тем более, что со своего места он не видел, как реагирует на поцелуй Баки.

Король провела ногтями по голой спине Баки, оставляя красные полосы. Баки выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, выдыхая.

Король схватила его за руки и толкнула вниз, заставляя опуститься на колени, потом расставила ноги и притянула его ближе. Он придвинулся к ней так, словно делал это уже тысячу раз, пока не уткнулся лицом ей между бёдер. Стив так сильно впился ногтями в ладони, что выступила кровь.

Король откинулась назад, закрыв глаза и выгибая спину от удовольствия, вцепилась пальцами в волосы Баки и потянула его вниз. Её бедра вздрагивали, она вскрикнула, и звук эхом отразился от каменных стен тронного зала.

Она грубо оттолкнула Баки, и он сел на пятки. Она посмотрела на Стива, удовлетворённая, и лениво ухмыльнулась. Её голос зазвучал в его голове.

«Видел? Не так уж он несчастлив здесь, правда?»

– Вы… Вы заставили его.

«Нет. Он отдаёт долг».

– Какой ещё долг? – закричал Стив. – Он вам ничего не должен!

Король осталась неподвижна, но выражение её лица стало ледяным, и в зале похолодало.

«Он пришёл сюда с намерением убить Нас. Для Дума. А всё потому, что верил, что так спасёт твою жизнь».

Стив сглотнул. По крайней мере, большей частью Дум не соврал ему. Он снова посмотрел на Баки: тот, всё ещё покрытый капельками пота, дрожал в резко замёрзшей комнате. Его дыхание вырывалось маленькими белыми облачками, и Стив жаждал согреть его.

«Кроме этого, от него для Нас никакой пользы. – Король пожала плечами. – Он слабее ребёнка из Зелёной земли. Бессмысленно посылать его работать в шахтах или воевать за Нас».

Стив кивнул.

– И… как долго он должен работать, чтобы полностью вернуть долг?

«Мы ещё не решили. – Она подняла руку, и из теней на свет опять вышел Сокол и передал ей полоску кожи. – Наши правила таковы, Капитан. Мы завяжем Нашему Зимнему глаза, и как только Мы это сделаем, твоё заклинание спадёт. Он услышит тебя, если ты заговоришь. Но если ты заговоришь, он умрёт. Если ты снимешь повязку, он умрёт. В одно мгновение. Ты должен лишь прикосновениями объяснить ему, кто ты».

Она наклонилась вперёд:  
– Тебе понятно?

Она завязала Баки глаза и коленом оттолкнула его прочь от трона. Он знал эту команду достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать и отойти подальше от возвышения. А потом снова упал на колени и замер в ожидании. Король указала на Стива, а потом поднесла палец к губам, словно призывая молчать. Стив почувствовал, как исчезла окружавшая его магия. Сокол склонил украшенную клювом голову, взмахнул крылатыми руками и исчез.

Баки сел на пятки и повёл плечами. Стив проследил взглядом, как капля пота скатилась по его влажной спине. Он видел, что Баки напряжён. Надо притвориться спокойным. Его очень беспокоило, что они не одни в зале. Стиву так хотелось поговорить с ним, прикоснуться, успокаивая боль в мышцах. По тому, как изогнулась спина Баки, он видел, что у него болит левая сторона.

Стив шагнул к Баки, и тот, поняв, что кто-то приближается, подался вперёд, опираясь на руки. Медленно, не уверенный, что это не шутка, призванная лишь повеселить Короля, Стив встал на колени за спиной Баки, вытянул руку и положил ладонь сначала на правое плечо.

Несмотря на то, что Баки оставался совершенно спокойным, Стив чувствовал, как он тяжело дышит. Стив начал мягко выводить круги большим пальцем и положил другую руку на левое плечо, прямо на шов, где металл встречался с плотью. Его руки тряслись от желания и от страха, что его убьют раньше, чем он успеет спасти Баки. Кожа Баки была тёплой и покрасневшей, как после битвы. 

«Баки, – подумал он, хоть и знал, что тот не может услышать. – Я так по тебе скучал».

Он прижался губами к его плечу, поцеловал там, где металлическая рука встречалась с кожей, и потянулся к изгибу шеи. Он пытался забыть, что находится во дворце, пытался думать о лучших временах – думал о них всегда, даже когда только попал в этот странный мир, где у них было лишь сырое подземелье арены. Это было не важно тогда, не важно и сейчас. Он провел языком по нежной коже горла Баки, поцеловал его за ухом и покрыл мочку осторожными укусами. Баки ахнул и схватился за свои цепи. 

– Стив? – спросил он, и его голос был хриплым, с оттенком надежды.

«Баки, да, это я. Я здесь», – подумал Стив, подумал каждой клеткой своего тела, весь отдался этой мысли, так сильно, чтобы и мир узнал, так сильно, что и Баки должен был его услышать. Стив притянул Баки ближе, положив ему голову на плечо и прижав ладонь к его груди, прямо над сердцем. 

«Они все ещё бьются в одном ритме, – сказал он однажды, под небом пустыни. – Мир изменился, но мы – нет». 

Баки раскрыл рот, пытаясь вздохнуть. 

– Стив, – снова сказал он и поднял скованные руки вверх, пока костяшками не коснулся Стива, и тот взял его руки в свои, ощупал наручники и потянул. Звенья вибраниума впились глубоко в мышцы, и он начал думать, что его кости сломаются, но всё равно продолжал тянуть. Единственное, что имело значение, – Баки здесь, и Стив освободит его, независимо от последствий. 

Баки снова застонал, громче:   
– Стив! – И начал раздвигать руки. Цепи щелкнули, и сломанные звенья со звоном упали на каменный пол. 

– Стив, – снова сказал Баки, почти шёпотом, а затем повернулся, схватил его за плечи и вслепую придвинулся к нему, пока их губы не встретились. 

Стив обнял его за талию и приподнял, пока Баки не оседлал его колени. Баки напротив него громко дышал, отчаянный и довольный, и под тонкой тканью туники, свисающей с его талии, его член стал твёрдым от желания. Стив опустил руку, проскользнул между кожаными ремнями под набедренную повязку и сжал его ладонью. Баки изогнул спину, притираясь ближе к паху Стива.

Баки поцеловал его снова, грубо, так, что губы Стива заболели, и застонал ему в рот, пока Стив не почувствовал, что его кости наполнены этим звуком и будто звенят. Все его тело, каждая клетка чувствовала себя живой и полной энергии, когда он прикасался к Баки – у него так долго не было такой возможности. Стив переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Баки и поднёс руки к их членам. Баки откинул голову назад, когда их ладони задвигались вверх и вниз по всей длине, и вскрикнул, когда между ними разлилось тепло.

Стива кончил через несколько мгновений, эхом отзываясь на удовольствие Баки. Он опустил голову, положив её на плечо Баки и заглядывая ему в глаза.

Баки встал на дрожащие ноги и прошёл к трону, похоже, зная зал достаточно хорошо, чтобы ориентироваться вслепую. Он встал на колени и склонил голову.

– Мой Король, пощадите его. Заберите мою жизнь, если нужно, но пощадите его.

Король усмехнулась:  
– Вот значит как. – Она подняла бровь и указала на Баки. – Он твой, Капитан, он совершенно точно твой спутник, как и жизнь – спутник смерти.

Она встала и спустилась с возвышения, остановившись рядом с Баки. Схватила его за запястье и потянула, заставляя подняться. Потом осторожно сняла повязку с глаз и кинула её на пол. 

Баки повернулся к Стиву, его глаза лучились надеждой, а губы изогнулись в нерешительной улыбке.

Красный Король щелкнула пальцами. Вокруг прокатился тихий гул, когда все халки вернулись, встав широким кругом вокруг них.

– Эти двое свободны, – сказала она. – Они могут мирно жить на нашей территории. Любой, кто причинит им вред, будет отвечать перед Нами. – Она кивнула Стиву: – Идите, Мы благословляем вас.

Стив взял Баки за руку и поклонился.

– Спасибо, Ваше Величество. Если вам нужна будет наша помощь, мы придём.

Король рассмеялась.

– Пока гамма-радиация не обработает вас, вы для Нас бесполезны.

Баки выступил вперёд.

– Мы можем быть вашими глазами и ушами за границами вашей территории.

– Шпионы? – Она подняла идеальную бровь. – Это звучит заманчиво.

– У нас есть… незаконченное дело у Дума, – сказал Баки, переведя взгляд на Стива. – Он может казаться всемогущим, но это не так. Может, мы и не способны победить его сами, но мы можем найти его слабости. И тогда, возможно, вместе…

– Свергнуть того, кто хотел быть Богом? – спросила Красный Король. – Все, кто пытались, потерпели неудачу.

– Но не мы, – ответил Стив, продолжая смотреть на Баки. В его груди появилось совершенно новое тёплое чувство – Баки рядом с ним, и сейчас он не сомневался, что они смогут свергнуть Дума. Вместе они смогут остановить его, они даже смогут найти дорогу домой. Вместе они смогут всё.

Они покинули дворец, и Дьявол ждал их снаружи. Он довольно фыркнул и опустил массивную голову, чтобы они на него забрались. Динозавр пустился быстрым размашистым шагом, и они уехали прочь, подальше от дворца, навстречу заходящему солнцу.


End file.
